A conventional display apparatus performs display by forming one pixel from sub-pixels of three colors: red, green and blue (RGB). In a practical application, a resolution of the display apparatus may be increased by increasing pixels per inch (abbreviated PPI) on the display apparatus.
At present, RG/BG is a frequently-used pixel arrangement for realizing a high resolution by using fewer sub-pixels. However, with an increasing requirement for a resolution of the display apparatus, such a RG/BG sub-pixel arrangement faces a greater challenge. To increase the resolution of the display apparatus, it is necessary to increase the number of sub-pixels, which may cause problems such as large fabrication difficulty of the display apparatus, high cost and the like.